


Reality check

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gaming, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, The Sims 3, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what happened here tbh *backs into shadow* sorry</p><p>If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc.,  you can find all the information on my tumblr, <a href="http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/"> over here  </a><br/></p></blockquote>





	Reality check

“Oh my god, Stiles!”

Scott sounded way to creeped out by this. It wasn't that strange, okay?

“Oh, come on. I created you and Allison and Lydia. Even Jackson!”

Scott just kept staring at the desktop. “Yes, but you married Derek.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I did not! My Sim-version did. And Sim-Derek is totally different.”

“You even gave Derek his character traits! Loner? Athletic? What's that, good kiss-”

“Nothing, nothing!”, Stiles spun around, blocking the view. “I mean, come on, man. Everyone has created themselves on the Sims before.”

“Yes, when they were twelve”, Scott deadpanned.

Stiles gasped. “Don't you dare drag the Sims! It is a classic.”

Scott pinched his nose, sighing. “I love the Sims. Everyone does. But you have to admit that this is a bit strange.”

Stiles huffed, crossing his arms. “I was bored, so what?”

“And out of boredom you married Derek?”, Scott teased.

“It kinda fit, okay? Now all my Sims have a partner.” Scott only laughed.

 

“Omygod! Stiles! You adopted a baby with Derek?!”

Stiles jumped, twirling around in his chair. “Stop sneaking into my room!”

“You adopted a baby with Derek?”

Stiles huffed. “No, my Sim did. And now shut up.”

Scott kept staring at the desktop. “Where are the others?”

“We moved out. Claudia needs a quiet environment.”

Scott froze, still staring at the desktop. “You named your daughter Claudia?”, he asked quietly.

Stiles shrugged, suddenly uncertain. “It's not that much of a big deal”, he mumbled.

“Stiles.” Scott's voice grew softer, more serious. “You should talk to Derek.”

Stiles locked his window and ignored Scott's calls. It was a stupid video game. What did Scott know anyway?

 

Sim-Derek and Sim-Stiles adopted a dog. And a little boy they named after Derek's dad. 

The human Derek ran off with Breaden. Stiles held his tongue and ignored Scott's knowing gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here tbh *backs into shadow* sorry
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
